


First Encounter - Prime Minister Choi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Both of them are right, Confrontations, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Courtier Jeonghan, Intense, King Lee Jihoon, M/M, Mystery, Other Characters introduced in Other Works, Prime Minster Seungcheol, Prince Lee Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “So you like to go outside the palace in disguise?”“It was obvious to you. Why are you asking?”Seungcheol smiled happily. Bright.“Just making sure there wasn’t more than that is all. I took a look at you in the market just to confirm anyway.”There was a lilt in his voice that told Soonyoung clearly that he knew more than what he was telling. He knew what Soonyoung was doing outside even before checking himself. Were there spies in the market?CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (10/53 - Past):Kwon Soonyoung, part of King Woozi's harem has been sneaking out of the palace and working in the market using his old identity, Assassin Hoshi. Jeonghan, a courtier finds out about this and they have shared a good friendship this past month. Hoshi knows Jeonghan is married, but doesn't ask questions.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	First Encounter - Prime Minister Choi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN!!!!!  
> I am so thankful for the comments T_T They are my source of happiness and determination! The overwhelming response makes me want to write more! So hopefully I will through my college schedule!  
> I have written till the fifteenth piece and I might lag the polls by a piece such that there are only two choices. I want to give three options but there won't be a clear majority :( or schedule.  
> Though REGARDING POLLS! This time the margin was huge! it was 4 for the past and only 2 (excluding me) for the present. The one time I thought you guys would choose present you guys chose past. But never matter, this is intense anyway ;) and the next will be tomorrow~
> 
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“You there!”

Soonyoung quickly jumped up the wall and slid down the other side. He had reached the beautiful garden of the Crown Prince. The boy was mostly away for lessons in the library so this was by far the safest route for him to enter the palace. He just had to tweak the time he chose to enter then

_ Victory! Finally! After two months of trying! _

Jeonghan had said it was safe to go through the entrance, but he figured learning a second route was always helpful. Maybe he could show Jeonghan-hyung this route another time. However he would decline deeming it a waste of effort. ‘You could just walk through the door Hoshi-yah~ Why waste strength?’ he would say.

“Ah! Just the man I was searching for.”

_ Eh? Another Jeonghan? _

Soonyoung whipped his head to the man who had called him. He was taller than him and had a regal bearing paralleled only by the King. How had he not seen this man before? Clearly he was royalty. He reminded Soonyoung of a wolf. Maybe he was overly cautious but this man had a palpable aura of leadership and with it came fear to someone outside his protection. And this man was built and beautiful. Not slim like Minghao. In fact the opposite. But there was a gentleness in the regal features. And if the encounter with Jeonghan taught him anything, it was that appearances were deceptive.

“Hello? Prince Kwon?”

Soonyoung snapped out of his thoughts and connected with the large curious eyes of the strange man.

“Hm?”

“Do I have your attention?”

“Oh..um...Who are you?”

That received a laugh.

“I am the Prime Minister. Choi Seungcheol. My courtesy name is S.Coups.”

Soonyoung was dead. He had been caught by the Prime Minister sneaking into the castle wearing unseemly clothes and had spaced out in front of him. He would tell King Woozi and then the King would never even look at him! And even if he did, he probably would sneer or laugh!

“I’m so sorry-”

The man huffed a laugh and waved the apology off.

“I was wanting to meet you anyway.”

“Me? Why?” Sounyoung thought out loud. It was a habit of his. He should really curb it if he wanted to do anything properly in life.

“When caught off guard, you are pretty slow.”

Soonyoung huffed. Rude. But it was true. He tried to school his expression.

“So you like to go outside the palace in disguise?”

“It was obvious to you. Why are you asking?”

Seungcheol smiled happily. Bright.

“Just making sure there wasn’t more than that is all. I took a look at you in the market just to confirm anyway.”

There was a lilt in his voice that told Soonyoung clearly that he knew more than what he was telling. He knew what Soonyoung was doing outside even before checking himself. Were there spies in the market?

“Please speak to me clearly, Prime Minister. What do you want from me? You know what I do outside these walls.”

Soonyoung tried his best to look tough. And whatever Seungcheol saw, he liked.

“Yes! And I know what you did outside your walls when you were in the West Kingdom as well.”

Blood froze for Soonyoung and the chill wracked his body. He had held the position of Royal Aide as a resource to be called upon. A dog on a leash. He had finally lost it. What did this man want? And more importantly, 

_ How did he know? _

“So Hoshi-ssi, how would you consider working for me?”

_ W-What? _

'Never in a thousand years' was Soonyoung’s initial reaction. He had just escaped from there. Why would he want to go back? But he had to be tactful. This man wasn’t going to take no for an answer that easily.

He relaxed against the wall.

“I would love to! If only I could do the work. I have been inactive for a while now Seungcheol-ssi as you may know.”

A smirk formed on the Prime minister’s lips.

“I am aware. Yet I believe you have that secret to protect? For that you would need my help. And I would gladly help you. If you work exclusively for me.”

Soonyoung grit his teeth. This man was shrewd.

“What if I say no?”

“The news that the assassin Hoshi has infiltrated the palace will reach the King. And he might persecute all your accomplices.”

Soonyoung didn’t think. He just reached for this man’s collar and pulled him closer.

“Are you threatening me?”

Soonyoung knew he shouldn’t have done that, but he was blinded with anger. So many people were at stake here and this man could just-

Suddenly, he was flipped and pinned against the wall by his chest. He tried to wrestle out of it but the man was of a higher weight class.

“Ooof-”

“I’m just reminding you of who is on the line here Hoshi-ssi. You used your feelings for King Woozi to escape your obligation to the West. You used the same name in the capital and it reached us. Only I can prevent this news from going to the King and I intend to do so. My husband is on the line here. So you do not get to sit on a high horse.”

Soonyoung couldn’t do anything but throw glares at the accusations. He spoke too rationally. And he knew of Soonoung’s feelings which he had told very few. 

Then only did Soonyoung realise...the just and generous man Jeonghan-hyung was married to was the Prime Minister. 

“You want me to be loyal to you. Not the King. There are red flags everywhere with your request Prime Minister.”

“Being loyal to me is the trial period and the King will be informed of your service.”

“So the owner will know the dog is on a leash and not just the servant?” Soonyoung snarled like a cornered animal.

By Seungcheol’s expression, he clearly didn’t like being called a servant. The anger flared up in his eyes and they seemed to exude even more dominance.

“So that you can stay here and keep your friends safe.”

Soonyoung scoffed.

“You also have interest in protecting them whether I’m there or not.”

Seungcheol’s grin was downright cruel.

“Smart man. But I won’t be able to dissuade the King should he not favour them.”

“Even your husband?” Soonyoung spat out. His comment inflamed the man even more.

“I will protect my husband even at the cost of my life. You needn’t worry your pretty little head about that. But I am not so sure about your confidantes and your friends at the village.”

“You-”

“That’s why. Accept my help. I am trying to keep all of us safe. But make no mistake. My priority remains Jeonghan.”

“You are giving a cage to a tiger. This is not a favor.” Soonyoung hissed

“I am giving it shelter. Trust me. It is.”

With that Seungcheol backed off. Soonyoung collapsed near the wall.

“A servant assigned by me will join your service. His name is Lee Seokmin. Do treat him well. He will inform you if I have any mission. You will be promoted to Royal Consort as well. Be prepared.”

Seungcheol moved to leave.

"Wait."

The retreating steps paused.

"Does Jeonghan-hyung know?"

"...No."

~~~~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Assassin, Hoshi~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR!!!!  
> It seems intense! And metaphorical yes. Because I know these two like to speak in metaphors so I liked to use it in their portrayals! I do hope it was clear and impactful and you, as a reader could understand both their points of view!  
>   
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Should HOSHI TELL JEONGHAN?  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
